


Blanket Buddies

by niallsecretluvr



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, ashton is luke's adviser for his love life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsecretluvr/pseuds/niallsecretluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just moved into my building so I'm gonna bring you something you probably already have just so I can meet you</p><p>OR</p><p>Michael is new to the apartments and Luke /really/ wants to meet the cute red-head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Buddies

“Ashton, what am I going to do?” Luke was panicking and pacing around his apartment. He had called Ashton, figuring he would know what to do.

“Relax Luke. He’s just another neighbor.” Ashton sounded calm over the phone, which made Luke a little jealous. Luke was everything but calm.

“That’s the problem Ash. I saw him moving in the other day and I don’t want him to be just another neighbor. He’s so pretty with his green eyes and red hair.” Luke started to get all dreamy thinking about his new neighbor.

“You know his eye color?” Ashton sounded astonished that Luke would remember such a small detail.

“Of course I do. You didn’t see his eyes, Ash. Oh, they’re such a beautiful color. They’re not something you could just forget.” Luke remembered how happy his neighbor looked when he laughed. It had Luke feeling all warm inside.

“Wow Luke. You really do like this guy.” Ashton was really happy for his friend.

“Yeah and I want to go meet him, but how?” Luke had figured Ashton would have a good method or something. He was Ashton Irwin for fuck’s sake.

“Do the classic neighbor thing and get him a house warming present.” Ashton said.

“Okay, sure, but what do I get him?” Luke liked Ashton’s idea, but wasn’t too sure about how to execute it.

“Buy him something useful, like a nice blanket. You can never have too many blankets.” Ashton was all cheers on the other side of the phone.

“Okay, I’ll get him a blanket. I think I remember him talking about loving pizza, so maybe I could find a blanket with little pizzas on it.” Luke was starting to smile at the thought.

“You could even bring him pizza when you give him the blanket.” Luke had a feeling that Ashton was trying to set him up.

“Yeah, I’ll think about that. But thanks so much Ashton. You’re a life saver.” Luke and Ashton said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.

Now it was up to Luke to get the perfect present for his new neighbor.  
~~~

“Um,” Luke looked at the shelves in front of him, which held multiple patterned blankets.

“Can I help you sir?” A small blonde girl wearing the store’s uniform approached Luke.

“Um, well, I’m looking for a blanket with little pizzas on it.” Luke really hoped that the associate wouldn’t call him crazy and tell him to leave the store.

“Oh, of course. Right this way.” She lead the way as Luke followed, amazed that she hadn’t even looked at him weird. “Here you go sir.” She pointed at the pizza blanket on the top   
shelf.

“Thank you.” Luke said to the girl. She nodded and walked off to help another customer.

Luke looked around to make sure no one was watching him. Then he quickly grabbed the blanket and folded it over his arm. He felt it and was surprised by how soft it was.

He walked towards the front of the store and quickly scanned the blanket at the self checkout. He placed the blanket in the bag and carried it to his car and headed home.

When Luke reached his apartment, he let himself in and sat down on the couch. He set the bag down next to him and looked at the clock, seeing that it was 5:15.

Luke figured he should wait a while before going over to meet his red-headed neighbor. Especially if he was bringing over pizza.

Luke guessed he had at least a good half hour before he should order the pizza. He leaned over and turned on the TV. He focused on it for a couple minutes and that’s the last thing he remembered before accidentally falling asleep.

When Luke finally woke up, he abruptly sat up and wiped the drool from the side of his face. He quickly looked at the clock and panicked. It was now 9:15, meaning Luke had slept for 4 hours. He was sooo late.

He quickly got ready, looking decent enough, especially for someone who just woke up. He grabbed his neighbor’s present and headed over to the red-head’s apartment.

Luke knocked on the door and bounced back and forth on his feet. The bag occasionally hit his side as he moved.

“Hello?” The same boy Luke had been dreaming about opened the door. The red-head rubbed his eyes and yawned.

“Um, hi, I’m, uh, Luke.” Luke was at a loss for words, probably due to the pretty boy in front of him.

“Is there something I can do for you? Uh, Luke.” The older boy seemed more awake now.

Luke snapped to his senses and held up the bag. “I’m your neighbor from down the hall and I got you something. I meant to come over earlier and bring some pizza, but I fell asleep on the couch for 4 hours. I didn’t want to put off meeting you until tomorrow, so I decided to show up anyway. And I really hope I didn’t want you cause then I would feel really bad.” Luke quickly said, not even pausing for a breath.

The boy in front of Luke took the present, but didn’t look inside the bag. He was busy staring at the boy standing outside of his apartment.

Luke was beyond nervous now. He was ready to turn back and go home when the other boy spoke.

“Hey Luke, would you like to come inside?” The red-haired boy opened his door wider and gestured for Luke to enter.

Luke nodded and entered the apartment without saying a word.

“I’m Michael, by the way,” the red-head, Michael, said, following Luke into the apartment.

Michael’s apartment looked really messy for someone who just moved in. There was dirty laundry scattered on his couch and floor. A couple plates sat on the coffee table, waiting to be washed.

Michael moved some of the clothes from the couch to the floor to make room for Luke. He gestured for Luke to sit next to him and Luke obliged.

“Let’s see what’s in here.” Michael said, reaching for the gift Luke had bought him. Luke felt oddly confident about his gift until he mistakenly looked to his right.

Underneath a smaller pile of clothes was the exact blanket that Michael was about to open.

Luke turned back to Michael to stop him, but he had already opened the bag. Luke started to nervously chew his nails as he waited for Michael’s reaction.

Luke was about to pass out due to the nervousness he was causing himself when Michael broke into a smile.

“Dude. I have a blanket just like this. I love it to death and I was actually just thinking about getting another one.” Michael’s happiness was contagious and Luke felt himself smiling too.

Before Luke could say anything, he was pulling into a hug. “I love it Luke. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Luke said as Michael released him from the hug.

“You can stay for a while, if you want. I’m just watching some movies on Netflix.” Michael motioned at the TV.

“Yeah, I can stay.” Luke heard himself say. Michael smiled at him and placed the blanket over himself.

“Come here Luke. Blankets are warmer when you share them with people.” Michael lifted the blanket for Luke to move under.

Luke cuddled close to Michael and had the sudden courage to rest his head on Michael’s shoulder. Michael didn’t move away and Luke too that as a good sign.

Luke couldn’t help but think about how glad he was that his new neighbor liked his gift. It just felt right and that had Luke smiling the whole night.


End file.
